A Perfect Nightmare
by onesimplestare
Summary: Auden and Edward are in love but the fear of his true being stands in the way of her life as does her past. Will they ever have a future together?


-Edward-

I kneel to tie my shoe as Alice talks to Rosalie explaining that we'll win the Battle of the Bands; Emmett taps the wall with his drumsticks as Jasper looks through his phone. I can hear the footsteps of the stage crew walking by the dressing room, notifying whoever is going next or discussing the last band's performance. Our cover song was chosen by Alice who loves the Ropes more than shopping. In her head, I can see a clear picture of how the crowd would cheer and how they'd announce us the winner.

Someone knocks on our door, "Bruised Hearts, you're up next."

Personally I dislike our name, but I don't exactly have a clear reason why. My phone vibrates and I check to see if Tanya replied back. She didn't; it was just Esme wishing me luck.

I grab my bass and walk out, following Emmett and Rosalie who were holding hands. Alice stayed backstage since she didn't play an instrument besides violin. She and Jasper kissed and we were setting up behind the curtain. The announcer walked past us, reading on the card. Rose smirked at us, "Ready?" I inhaled a deep breath and nodded.

"Please welcome, Bruised Hearts performing 'Professional Outsiders'." People clapped and the curtain rose up. I saw every individual face in the crowd and began strumming. Therefore, we began and girls started to dance exotically as if to catch my attention. Rose sang her heart out, if it still beaten, and danced across the stage towards Emmett.

She placed her hand on his neck as he kept beating the drummer. Any harder, he would've torn it apart. My eyes searched the crowd, looking to see Carlisle and Esme. They were by the bar, beside a group of girls who were pointing at me. I saw a clear picture of me in their head then, Emmett and Jasper. As soon as the song ended, I saw Alice's vision come to life.

"Thank you Seattle!" Rose screamed and blew a kiss. We retreated backstage to be congratulated by the stage crew. A few more bands will perform then they will announce the winners, but I didn't want to stand here any longer.

"I'll be at the bar." I called out to Jasper who nodded, embraced in a hug with Alice.

At the bar, I'm greeted by Esme with a hug. She smells like deer skin and lavender, from our recent hunt. She had her hair curled and dressed in stilettos and an old Aerosmith T-shirt. Carlisle on the other hand looked like he just got home from work, though he wasn't wearing his lab coat.

I shook his hand, "So are you guys coming backstage with us?" I asked. Esme shook her head and smiled.

"We are going to let you guys have your fun without us." She said and kissed my cheek, "You all did wonderful."

Carlisle smiled, "By the way, your school called this afternoon. They want new immunization records. Will you please tell Jasper to take care of it?" I nodded and they walked away, "See you at home."

I sat in a barstool as the band began to play, the bartender coming up to me. She seemed 40 with lots of Botox done, "What can I get you baby?" She asked, shaking a canister of vodka and ice.

"Nothing for me thanks." I said. She smiled and winked at me, going to help another customer.

I felt my phone vibrate again and checked it, finally finding a text from Bella.

*How was it? * I quickly replied and watched the band perform a cover song by the Foo Fighters.

I smelled something sweet, almost resembling Bella's scent, only stronger. Almost like honey or floral. I covered my nose to keep from smelling it, and focused of something else, as my muscles tensed.

"You okay dude?" A guy beside me asked, and I nodded.

"Just a little dizzy." I lied and sat up, beginning to walk toward the mosh pit. The group of girls was dancing but it wasn't any of their scent. It was distant now.

I heard Alice call me in her mind and I began heading backstage as the announcer began walking on stage.

-Auden-

I danced near these very slutty girls who smelled like vodka and cherries. Marie was somewhere looking for good reception so it was just Arraine and I right now.

"That one band with the cute guitarist is going to win. They were all gorgeous, plus they actually were good." She twirled me and I started laughing, the room spinning.

"Right…" I said and the band soon stopped. I wiped my forehead with my hand and looked above, watching the announcer.

"And the rock gods have spoken!" There was a roar from the crowd including from me.

"And the winner is…. Bruised Hearts!" Everyone cheered and I felt Arraine nudge me. I smiled, nodding.

"I really wanted them to win. The singer was really pretty." I sighed.

"Insecurity is a bitch right?" She asked me and us both laughed. Marie soon returned, sweating and smiling.

"I knew they would win… anyways, looks like there is going to be a party at my sister's to celebrate. You guys in?" Marie's older sister was engaged to a big record producer and lived in the nice penthouses of Seattle. There would be drinking, music and of course cute males and females. I was in of course.

"Can't go. My mom wanted me home at 2 AM." Arraine said and I grasped onto her hand.

"You can sleep over at my place." I offered, pulling out my phone so she could call and ask.

"Can I borrow pajamas? And my toothbrush is still there right?" She asked me, already dialing her father's cell. I nodded and she began to call.

"I will hail a taxi then."Marie said and dialed a number on her phone as well.

I felt as if someone was watching me so I looked around but no one seemed to be looking directly at me. Marie began to drag us towards the exit, talking on the phone for our taxi. I accidently bumped into someone and whispered, "Sorry" turning around to see the bassist from Bruised Hearts. He glared at me, his eyes gold and skin whiter up close. I attempted to smile but was continued being dragged. When I broke free of Marie's grasp, I turned to see if he was still there but he has disappeared among the crowd.


End file.
